Fantasy Kenshuusei
Is Hello! Project Fantasy's trainee program. Most of the trainee's hope to one day debut under Hello! Project Fantasy. They are the sister group to Fantasy Rookies. Members *Leader of Fantasy Kenshuusei: Fukuda Miki 1st Gen: (2011.03.22) *Fukuda Miki (福田 三木) - , (also a member of Gem$tones) 2nd Gen: (2014.11.29) 3rd Gen: (2015.01.08) 4th Gen: (2015.02.13) 5th Gen: (2015.03.29) *Shirahama Kenji (白浜 賢治) - 6th Gen: (2015.05.13) 7th Gen: (2015.07.07) Girls *Ozaki Honoka (大関 ほのか) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts) *Abe Yuri (阿部 ゆり) - , (Also a member of H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016) *Hirose Shino (広瀬 志野) - , (Also a member of Queen of Hearts) 8th Gen (2015.08.02) 9th Gen (2015.09.03) 10th Gen (2015.10.05) 11th Gen (2015.11.14) 12th Gen (2015.12.21) 13th Gen (2016.04.03) 14th Gen (2016.05.22) 15th Gen (2016.06.12) Debuted/Left Members Left= ;1st Gen: *Yamamoto Kira (山本 キラ) - , (left 2015.06.24) ;2nd Gen: *Saki Haru (サキ 春) - , (left 2015.08.12) *Tanimoto Haruna (谷本 春菜) - , (left 2015.06.24) *Takashimoto Rin (隆モト リ) - , (Left 2015.11.27) ;3rd Gen: *Masuda Amane (増田 雨音) - , (left 2015.08.03) *Toyotomi Seiho (豊臣 栖鳳) - , (left 2015.08.03) ;4th Gen: *Un Wang (一个 王) - , (left 2015.08.12) *Lui Shi (鲁 施) - , (left 2015.08.24) ;7th Gen: *Fujioka Miya (藤岡 脳) - , (Left 2015.10.27) *Mano Miyukiko (私の みゆキコ) - , (Left 2015.11.27) ;8th Gen: *Saito Hisako (斎藤 久子) - , (Left 2016.03.07) *Kudo Saki (工藤 サキ) - , (Left 2015.10.27) *Shimizu Taki (清水 タキ) - , (Left 2015.10.27) ;9th Gen: *Tiffany Saito (ティファニー 斎藤) - , (Left 2016.07.14) *Son Hyoeun (노래 효은혜) , (Left 2016.07.06) ;10th Gen: *Fukumura Amaya (福村 あやま) - , (Left 2016.06.28) *Chikako Miki (千佳子 三木) - , (Left 2016.05.20) *Oda Tori (オダ トーリ) - , (Left 2016.05.02) ;11th Gen: *Yanagawa Rena (柳川 レナ) - , (Left 2016.04.28) ;13th Gen: *Ishikawa Aiyuna (石川 噯由奈) - , (Left 2016.07.06) *Shoda Kyoji (正田 恭二) - , (Left 2016.07.14) *Shimamura Kako (島村 玉川) - , (Left 2016.06.03) *Sato Yuuto (佐藤 勇人) - , (Left 2016.07.06) *Kasagawa Rana (笠香川 ラナ) - , (Left 2016.07.14) |-|Debuted= ;1st Gen: *Jung Hansol (정 한솔) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Hirose Ken (広瀬 ケン) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Sasaki Yuya (佐々木 裕也) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Bo Xi Tao (博 志 陶) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Choi Junghee (최 정희) - , (As member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Suzuki Takashi (スズキ 隆) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Zhang Xi Chan (张 志 陈) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Wada Akari (和田 あかり) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Tanaka Risa (田中 りさ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Hashi Rin (橋 凛) - , (As a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Graduated 2015.08.03) *Akane Ruka (あかね ルカ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Nonaka Rima (野中 裂) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Miguel Staples (ミゲル ステープルズ) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) ;2nd Gen: *Tojo Eli (東条 イーライ) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Kinoshita Ami (木下 アミ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Jang Taeyoon (장 태윤) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Choi Yoona (최 윤아) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Kishimoto Yuki (岸本 ユキ) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Yazawa Makoto (矢沢 誠) - , (As a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2015.07.05) *Wang Zuri (旺 茹里) - , (also a member of Tempest) (Graduated 2015.08.01) ;3rd Gen: *Makino Maimi (牧野 マイマイル) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Mason Grace (名寸 弘玲寿) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Satoshi Riku (聡 リク) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Oharu Nagisa (ザ春 渚) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Hiraga Sadatake (平賀 今のへ) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Cha Seoyoung (차 서영) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Hayashida Irona (林田 エリナ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Kim Hyoyoung (김 효현) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.23) *Chisato Hakaru (千里 ハカ) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Nakanishi Kiru (中西 きます) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Ito Mizuki (伊藤 水木) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Nakana Riko (那珂ナ 理子) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) ;4th Gen: *Sayamoto Kana (私運動 仮名) - , (As a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2015.07.05) *Shima Asami (志摩 麻美) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Mori Toyoharu (モリ 豊治) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Haru Yamako (春 ユマ私に) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Hwa Dahee (화 어느) - , (As a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2015.07.05) *Cha Daeyoung (차 대영) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Lin Xiaojing (林 晓静) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) ;5th Gen: *Kenjiro Ayumi (健次郎 あゆみ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Minamaguchi Hirano (ミナ北口 平野)- , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Taiki Reo (大樹 鉄筋) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Takanoriko Megumi (孝典 めぐみ) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) *Ikuta Yuuna (生田 由奈) - , (Also a member of W.I.S.H), (Graduated 2015.09.01) ;6th Gen: *Fujino Kano (藤野 カノ) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Isobe Takahiro (磯部 隆弘) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades),(Graduated 2015.08.10) *Izumi Utako (泉 詩子) - , (As a member JUNON 9), (Graduated 2015.07.11) *Ishimoto Fuki (石本 富貴) - , (Also a member of KiSeKi), (Graduated 2016.02.01) *Ogata Naoto (緒方 直人) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) ;12th Gen: *Xiu Lin (秀 林) - (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.02) ;14th Gen: *Hashimoto Toyozo (橋本 東洋) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2016.07.03) |-|Transferred= ;6th Gen: *Ouchi Hoshiko (大内 星子) - , (Graduated 2015.09.05), (Transferred to Hello Pro Idol) ;7th Gen: *Yamakawa Tamaki (山川 玉木) - , (Graduated 2015.09.05), (Transferred to Hello Pro Idol) *Tanaka Hinako (田中 ひなこ) - , (Graduated 2015.09.05), (Transferred to Hello Pro Idol) Former Entertainment Trainees This list shows trainees that were training under different companys prior to joining Fantasy Kenshuusei. *'Avex Entertainment': **Akemi Masaki (2010-2014) **Myoui Sana (2014-2015) *'SM Entertainment': **Kim Seungkwang (2005-2014) **Kida Nami (2006-2016) **Song Hyoeun (2007-2014) **Lee Jimin (2009-2011) **Lee Seomin (2011-2013) **Chun Bao (2012-2013) **Kim Sungmin (2013-2015) *'JYP Entertainment': **Yoo Jihyo (2007-2015) **Mizote Ayuka (2013-2015) *'YG Entertainment': **Moon Sejung (2010-2015) **Fujiwara Takuma (2011-2016) **Jessica Lee (2012-2014) **Sato Yuuto (2013-2014) *'Big Hit Entertainment': **Hwa Dahee (2008-2013) *'Woolim Entertainment': **Shim Youngjin (2011-2013) *'iDOL-STREET': **Ishikawa Aiyuna (2011-2016) **Kazeki Akria (2012-2014) *'FNC Entertainment': **Park Sohee (2008-2015) *Pladis Entertainment: **Xu Fai (2009-2015) **Wei Gang (2011-2014) **Quan Xiuying (2012-2015) **Min Suhye (2013-2016) History 2011 On March 22, 2011 the program was formed with 15 people ranging from 20 years old to 13 years old. All the members are either of Japanese, Korean, Chinese or Pilipino decent. On April 1, 2011, all the boys of the program were added to A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. And will be working towards their major debut. On August 4th, it was revealed that Fantasy Kenshuusei will not be accepting any new trainees until 2014. And that A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T will be staying in the program until 2014 to train more even if they have a major debut. On June 12th, Fantasy Kenshuusei released their first original song titled "Overcoming Lighting", it was made available on iTunes. Almost three months after in September they released another original song titled "Not Alone". 2012 On January they released their third original song titled "Passion Or Nothing" this was their first original song that have a music video to go with it. In May of that year they released their fourth original song "Laughing In The Face Of Courage". In October they released their fifth song "A Certain Kind Of Skill" this song is their second song to have a music video. 2013 In May of that year they released their sixth song titled "Whispering Illusion" this also had a music video to go with it. This was the only song released by Fantasy Kenshuusei in 2013. 2014 On January 1st, 2014 A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T graduated from the program. Also in January they released their seventh song titled "Mischief Returns" this was the last song to feature all the members of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T as members of Fantasy Kenshuusei. In July of that year they released their eighth song "Ministry Of Hope" along with it's music video. At the end of July it was announced that the training program will be looking for new members to find new talents and youth who want to be idols. On November 29, the Second Generation of trainees were announced on their YouTube channel. The Generation consists of 16 members. 2015 On January 8, the Third Generation was revealed, it consisted of 17 members. Along with that it was announced that throughout the year of 2015 they will be going through a mass audition where they will accept as many members as possible. On February 13, the Fourth Generation was announced which consisted of 12 members. In that same month they released their ninth song titled "Daybreak" along with it's music video. On March 29, the Fifth Generation was added, it consisted of 6 members. On May 4, a new unit was announced, it consisted: Fukuda Miki, Im Jihyun, Ayase Sora and Ogata Aya, and four other members form Hello!Project DIVAS. They will be starting off on their indies single and work their way towards their major debut. The name of the unit was revealed to be Gem$tones. On May 13, the Sixth Generation was added it consisted of 10 members. On May 28, another indies unit was announced which consisted of 7 boy trainees: who were Jung Taeyoon, Mason Grace, Satoshi Riku, Oharu Nagisa, Hiraga Sadatake, Nakanishi Kiru, Wang Zuri and A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member Choi Junghee was also added as their playing manager. They name was revealed to be Tempest. On June 2, another girl group was revealed named Pastel Flower, the line up was revealed to consist of: Tojo Eli, Choi Yoona, Nonaka Rima, Haru Yamako, Makino Maimi, Kishimoto Yuki, Kim Hyoyoung they would be working towards their major debut, they later left the program in August 3, after having their major debut in August. In that same month, they released their tenth song titled "Can't Stop The Moment". On June 24, Yamamoto Kira left the program along with Tanimoto Haruna. On July 5, Sayamoto Kana, Hwa Dahee and Yazawa Makoto were added as 3rd Generation members to Shizen Musume and left the program that same day. On July 7, they added the Seventh Generation to the program which consisted of 7 members. On July 11, Izumi Utako was added to the newly formed JUNON 9 and left the program on that same day. On August 2, another boy group was announced, it consisted of 7 trainees that were: Fujino Kano, Isobe Takahiro, Mori Toyoharu, Taiki Reo, Cha Daeyoung, Chisato Hikaru, Ogata Naoto. And two outside members. Their name was announced to be Ace of Spades. On that same day they announced the Eighth Generation which consisted of 8 members. On August 3, Hashi Rin was added to the 3rd Generation of Genki Girls Club! and left the training program left that same day, on that same day Masuda Amane and Toyotomi Seiho left the program. On August 11, another girl group was revealed which consisted of: Ono Anbi, Kim Seolyoon, Lucy Park, Ozaki Honoka and Hirose Shino, their name was revealed to be Queen of Hearts and will start their road to have a major debut. On August 12, Saki Haru and Un Wang completed their training. On August 24, Lui Shi completed his training. On September 1, a new girl group titled W.I.S.H was made which consisted of 13 girl trainees and 2 Hello Pro Idol trainees all 15 members left the program that day as well. On September 3, the Ninth Generation was revealed which consists of 16 members. On September 5, Ouchi Hoshiko, Yamakawa Tamaki, and Tanaka Hinako transferred from the program and became Hello Pro Idol trainees. On September 6, the show was announced with the first roster and will be going to reveal their first episode on September 8, the members that will be part of the show are: Nobuyoki Nakai, Hibiki Kurou, Saiki Sanjiro, Jin Chen, Saburou Shota, Lee Seomin, Park Taehee, Sato Ren, Kang Hongki, Yajima Mikan, Wei Gang, Choi Jungmin, Arata Katsuo, Shichirou Sora, Kichiro Aoi, and Takehiko Kenta. At the end of the show one group will debut as a full group and the other members in the losing groups will stay in the training program. In that same month their eleventh song was released it was titled "My Beauty Is My Word". On October 5, the Tenth Generation was added which consisted of 6 members. On October 27, Kudo Saki and Shimizu Taki completed their training. On November 14, the Eleventh Generation was added which consisted of 6 members. On November 27, Takashimoto Rin and Mano Miyukiko completed their training. On December 12, their Twelfth song was released, it was titled "The Missing Fight". And on that month the Twelfth Generation was added on December 21, 2015. 2016 On January 9, they held their first concert by the title of Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 WINTER. On January 15, it was announced that a new group was in the process of being made, its name was revealed to be Velvet Coffee it was said to be made of a four members from the program and one member from the Fantasy Rookies who will be revealed on March 21 of that year. On February 1, Ishimoto Fuki graduated from the program as a member of the newly formed Hello! Project Girls Division group KiSeKi. On March 7, Saito Hisako completed her training. On March 27, Guo Jian was added to Pastel Flower as a Chapter 2 member. On April 2, they added the thirteenth generation. On April 5, they will release their 13th song titled "My Love / U + I" On April 28, Yanagawa Rena left the program. On May 2, Oda Tori left the program. On May 18, Yun Liu, Sayashi Tadashi, and Hahm Taeyong were announced to be part of pre-debut group H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016. On May 22, they will release their 14th song. On May 20, Chikako Miki left the program. On May 22, the fourteenth generation was added. On June 3, Shimamura Kako left the program. On June 12, the fifteenth generation was added. On June 28, Fukumura Amaya left the program On July 2, Xiu Lin graduated as a second generation member of Tempest. On July 2, Hashimoto Toyozo was added to SECRET Otoko, he graduated on July 3. On July 6, Son Hyoeun, Ishikawa Aiyuna, and Sato Yuuto all left the program. On July 14, Tiffany Saito, Shoda Kyoji, and Kasagawa Rena have all left the program. On July 28, Shimano Erina, Abe Yuri, Quan Xiuying, and Myoui Sana were added to H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016. Discography Indie Albums ;Indie Studio Albums: #2016.04.23 1st Days Worth ;Indie Best Albums: #2016.04.04 FANTASY KENSHUUSEI All Singles Vol.1 Indie Singles Note: Al' songs in bold have music videos to them #2011.06.12 Overcoming Lightning #2011.09.21 Not Alone #2012.01.09 Passion Or Nothing #2012.05.02 Laughing In The Face Of Courage #2012.10.21 A Certain Kind Of Skill #2013.05.17 Whispering Illusion #2014.01.13 Mischief Returns #2014.07.23 Ministry Of Hope #2015.02.24 Daybreak #2015.06.28 Can't Stop The Moment #2015.09.04 My Beauty Is My Word #2015.12.12 The Missing Fight #2016.04.05 My Love / U + I #2016.05.23 Fantasy Full Expansion #2016.09.02 Hello! HELLO! / I Concerts ;Concerts #2016.01.09 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 WINTER #2016.04.23 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 SPRING #2016.07.16 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 SUMMER #2016.10.08 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 AUTUMN ;Showcases #2016.09.02 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2016 Trainee Collection Show Case ;Test Events #2016.12.16 Fantasy Kenshuusei Test Event 2016 ~Tactical Practice~ Members in Units Fantasy Kenshuusei Indie Units This list only features H!PF acts that were under the program and released indies while also being trainees *A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011) *Gem$tones (2015-Present) *Tempest (2015) *Pastel Flower (2015) *Queen of Hearts (2015-Present) *Velvet Coffee (2016-Present) Fantasy Kenshuusei Major Units This list only features H!PF acts that were under the program and released major singles while also being trainees, or where about to release major singles while still in the program. *A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-2014) *Tempest (2015) *Pastel Flower (2015) *Ace of Spades (2015) *W.I.S.H (2015) Units Featuring Fantasy Kenshuusei All members in these units were also members with members outside the program as well or where added after the groups formation *Shizen Musume - (Sayamoto Kana, Hwa Dahee, Yazawa Makoto) *JUNON 9 - (Izumi Utako) *Genki Girls Club! - (Hashi Rin) *PLATINUM♦COIN - (Ouchi Hoshiko, Yamakawa Tamaki) *Sakura Station - (Tanaka Hinako) *KiSeKi - (Ishimoto Fuki) *Pastel Flower - (Guo Jian) *Tempest - (Xiu Lin) *SECRET Otoko - (Hashimoto Toyozo) Testing Units *W.I.S.H (2015) - Debuted *Crystal Edition (2016) - Disbanded Pre-Debut Teams *H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016 (2016-Present) *H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016 (2016-Present) Show Units *Fight to Debut Battle Royal (2015-Present) **Season 1 Units: ***Delta 8 (2015-2016) ***HANABI Boyz (2015-2016) **Season 2 Units: ***Team Kenshuusei (2016-Present) Application Process to apply for the Fantasy Kenshuusei, the process is like this *Name: *Photo ID: *Date of Birth (YY/MM/DD): *Place of Birth: *Role Auditioning For (dancer, singer, actor): *Level of education: *Skills: *Previous Training Info: Up until recently no trainee could of been currently in a different entertainment company. But as of late with more and more trainings being added, the program has made connections with different companies to transfer their trainees to the program in hopes for those trainees being able to debut. Trivia *Miguel Staples is the youngest member to join the program at 13 Years and 5 Months and 20 Days Old. *A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T is the first ever Fantasy Kenshuusei group ever made. *Reps of the agency said they would be adding lot of trainee's during 2015 to emulate Korean Entertainment companies where they have a lot of trainee's for more talent to be found. **This is also hinted because of the age range and how old some of the trainees are. *All the trainee's contracts last for around 5 months. *Trainee's are often introduced on their youtube channel. *A inside revealed that all the trainees go through 1 evaluation every month on dancing, singing and acting. As well as for the members that are not born in Japan a test every month to see if their Japanese improved. *Fantasy Kenshuusei's uniform consists of black shoes/boots, a grey/black button up shirt with their names on the sleeves and their generation number on the back, and white pants/shorts/skirts.